Drawing is another gift: Stain Glass sequel
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: After the events of creating the window, she is being made fun of. Will Patricia get through this from drawing? Or will it hurt her? R&R T for Turtle!
1. Chapter 1

**Drawing is another gift: Stain Glass sequel **

**A/N This is pretty much the sequel to Stain Glass, so read that first! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :/ **

"Did Patricia really make that?"

"No way, she probably is taking all of the credit."

"What a loser, actually thinking she could make that."

More then those words were hurting Patricia. She was hurting in the inside, but stood strong on the outside.

Plenty of other words hurt her, bringing the girl to her fall.

Not taking it, she ran into another room then the people laughing.

It was the art room. She picked up a pen and drew her life on paper. It looked better then the window- because it was in black and white.

Her was her point of view.

Her life.

**I hope you liked it! Review please :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**Drawing is another gift: Seq. to Stain Glass **

**No POV **

She wondered around the hallways with more whispers about her work on the stain glass window. She put on her brave face once again, and opened her locker.

Jerome approached her. "Hey Trix." He smiled at her.

"Hey Jerome." She said in a bored tone.

"How about you and me and a movie tonight?" He asked.

"Sure I guess." After exchanging her books, she headed off to her next class. Throughout the classes, she started drawing on her notes. Cartoon versions of her and her friends.

"Miss Williamson! What is the answer to the problem?" Her math teacher yelled for the third time.

"Errr, X= 34?" She guessed, but oddly got it right. After that she continued making the eyes on one of the cartoons.

**I will have another chapter out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that these are really short, to the person who complained. I am not really aloud on the computer much. **

**I am practically grounded, well I am. So here is the next chapter, but I tried to make it longer. **

No POV

Patricia drew anything that inspired her. Like the rose and its thorns from Trudy's bouquet from Fabian's relative. She sits in her room drawing whatever comes to mind.

"Hey Trixie, what do you got there?" Jerome ripped the book away from her, and paged through.

"Give it back Jerome!" Patricia snatched her book back, and hugged it.

"You know, you could probably sell those. I will take it off your hands for about 5." Jerome held out his hand.

Patricia picked up a pencil and acted like she was about to stab his hand. They both chuckled, and then her face went dark. "I am not selling it to you. I also know you are just going to sell it to."

"Hey! You know what… I am not even going to defend myself." He sighed. Patricia pushed him out of the room, rolling her eyes.

"You can't lock me out!" Jerome shouted.

"I am right here Clarke." Patricia shouted from behind the door. She slid her back down and began to draw.

**oOoOo**

Patricia sat down at the table, drawing a bowl of fruit. Mick walked into the room, and picked up the apple up on top of the pile.

"Give that back Campbell!"

"Come on! I guy has to eat." Mick rubbed his stomach and acted like he was homeless. Patricia got up and left her drawing on the table, to get a snack.

Mick picked up the pictures and paged through them while munching on a granola bar (that had just magically appeared). He didn't notice that the crumbs got all over her drawings, and that some of the dirt from him hand got all over them.

Patricia came back in empty-handed. "Campbell! What are you doing?"

"Uh, looking at your pictures." Mick swallowed another bite.

"You ruined them!" Patricia threw her hands in the air.

"Its not like you were going to sell them, right?" Mick continued to talk while eating his granola bar.

"You know what, maybe I was going to sell them." Patricia lied, to start to guilt Mick into a 'Im sorry Patricia."

"Sorry Williamson." He shrugged as if it was not big deal.

"You know what. For ruining them, you will be my assistant. For the rest of the month. Helping me with anything I need." Patricia smiled.

"And there is the Patricia I know." Mick sighed.

**How will Jerome deal with Patricia and her new helper? **

**Will Patricia and Mick become closer? **

**Will I stop talking like this? **

**The world will never know. **

**AWESOME NEWS! I saw a HoA season two trailer thing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy This is the next chapter :D **

"Is this really necessary?" Mick asked the next morning, due to the fact that he was woken up at 6 AM. Patricia nodded, and got out a notebook.

"Just sit still." Patricia commanded. He did what he was told, and held the basketball. After twenty minutes of sitting there, Patricia decided to take a break.

"I am going to grab something to eat. Stay there." Mick tried his best but slipped up after she brought in a bowl of cereal.

His mouth dropped. "Am I going to get some?"

"Nope." Patricia took a big bite, bragging to him. He rolled his eyes and began to chase her around for the bowl. Sadly, Jerome walked in and saw them laughing.

"Don't get close to that meathead Trixie. His stupidness will rub off on you." Jerome just left, leaving a bewildered Patricia.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Sorry for shortness. **

**Season Two News: Amber has darker hair. :/ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy People :P **

**I am really tired but I needed to update. And this will NOT be a Pick story (or some call it Patrick) **

**Also Friday we were setting up something in school, I got to go into a boiler room, Jesus's hand broke off (I am Catholic) and then in a box we found a dead bird and ran away screaming. **

* * *

><p>The next few days Mick and Patricia didn't seem to be talking. Mick was acting a bit scared of Jerome, shockingly.<p>

"There goes my shot at drawing (No pun intended)." Patricia sighed to herself, watching as Mick was talking to the other jocks. Maybe, she could ask another one to help her. No, Jerome would just angrier at her. She shook her head and switched out her books.

Jerome noticed that she hadn't been herself lately. "Hey Patricia!" He waved from down the hallway and tried to catch up with her.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"Somebody is grumpy." Jerome muttered.

"Maybe you ruined my chance at drawing." She argued.

"So what if I did?"

"I have no inspiration." Patricia growled.

"How about I help you?" He offered, which made her suspicious.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was kind of short : I've been procrastinating since Friday. Anyways today I opened a few presents and got Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Games, and The Son of Neptune! **

**Better start reading! **

**HoA update: I believe it comes out January 9****th**** Monday, 7 or 6… It was originally a different day but they were a bit behind schedule **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update Anyways here is chapter whatever, and I am halfway into the son of Neptune, but I totally hate Frank. **

**Onwards with the story! **

"You are slacking off, Jerome!" Patricia yelled. It's only been a day of being her assistant. He has done nothing for her.

"No, I am taking a pranking break." Jerome finished filling Amber's shampoo with green dye.

"You know Amber is going to kill you, AGAIN!" Patricia emphasized the word Again. Last year before the mystery, Jerome thought it would be hilarious. Of course, he was wrong.

"I have never seen her look so murderous, not counting the time that I spilt orange juice on her magazine." Jerome thought back on another time.

"What is wrong with you?" Patricia shook her head.

"Nothing really, what is wrong with you?" Jerome fought back. He was actually hoping to get into another fight with her.

"Nothing, what is wrong with you?" Patricia asked.

"Nothing much, just dating a crazy girl." He shrugged, causing Patricia to slap him.

"What is wrong with you (A/N, See what I did there?)!" She screamed.

"Uhh, I just told you. What are you deaf?"

"Are you trying to get me mad?"

"Yeah, I kind of am. I mean I really am annoyed of this relationship." When Jerome said that, Patricia's eyes were filled with tears.

"I guess we are over." Patricia looked at the ground and dropped her pen. Walking up to her room, she crashed onto the bed and sighed. "What did I ever do wrong?"

**xXx **

Jerome asked himself after his ex left, "What did I do wrong?" Jerome did believe that the relationship was going nowhere. But he really did hurt her. He fought with himself, deciding to see if Patricia was alright.

He climbed the stairs and went down the hallway. Each step made it feel like he was getting farther and farther away from her. Slowly he opened the door and poked his head inside. "Patricia?"

She wasn't in there. "She must be in the bathroom." He walked past the restroom with the door wide opened. "This is peculiar." He walked back into the room and saw that the window was opened and that there was an escapee ladder.

Quickly he looked to see if she wrote a note, but noticed that her sketchbook was missing. He raced down the stairs and ran past Fabian and Nina. "Have you guys seen Patricia?" He ran around the living room looking under the couch (A/N uhhhh…. Good times. Reminds me of a game of hind and seek. My friend reading this would remember that party.) Fabian and Nina both followed him in there.

"No, why?" Jerome was silent, when Fabian asked him.

"Did you say something to her?" Nina asked.

"We kind of… broke up." Nina started to head for the stairs, but Jerome grabbed her wrist. "Listen, she broke up with me. And she is not in her room. I need your help finding her." He let go of her wrist and backed away. (A/N: Anyone see the hint of Jerina in there? I somewhat did. And I could totally imagine that seen.)

"Alright we will find her with you."

**XxX (This is actually when he goes up to find her) **

After her dramatic departure, Patricia opened her notebook. She grabbed a match (A/N I know this has a lot of Ans, but this reminds me of a movie I saw, like Wild Child or something. Anyways, no this was only for emergencies incase of a blackout. No she doesn't smoke or anything like that.) and opened the window. She grabbed the ladder and climbed down.

She knew once when the others figured out that she wasn't around, they would go to the clearing. So she wandered into the woods and stopped in the middle of them. She was surrounded by trees, and didn't want to start a forest fire.

She picked up some rocks and attempted to make a fire from the trees wood. Of course she used the match. When the fire started, she ripped one by one each drawing and threw it in the fire. "My drawing caused this break up."

By the time she finished burning them, it was late. Around 11:30. It was too dark for her to find her way back. So Patricia rested her head against the tree and listened to the fire crackle. _Snap! _She got up and looked around to see who it was.

Patricia was hoping that it was an animal or her friends. Her hopes were wrong. Standing in front of her was Rufus Zeno.

"Rufus?" She asked.

**XxX **

"Jerome, it is 11:30, we really should be heading back to the house." Nina said. Amber of course agreed because she missed her program.

"Alright, let's head back. If she isn't back, we will be searching tomorrow morning to. Until we find her, we will not be eating, or drinking." Jerome declared. He and the others had no idea that Patricia would be encountering Rufus.

When Nina, Amber, Fabian, and Jerome arrived back at the house Victor was sitting in the common room.

"Where have you been?" He grunted.

"Looking for… uhh… Amber's homework!" Nina lied. Which everyone in the house, including Victor, knows she cannot like.

"Last time I checked, she pays someone to do it. Where were you?" Victor boomed, causing Alfie, Mara, and Mick to come out of their rooms.

"Patricia is somewhere out in the woods." Amber said blankly. She had no idea that she just got Patricia in trouble.

"Has she come back yet Victor?" Fabian asked.

"No, not that I have seen. Go to bed all of you. We will have a discussion tomorrow." Victor shooed them off to bed, when Trudy came from her room.

"What happened?" She asked, still groggily.

"I will explain tomorrow now off to your room." He left Trudy there, who was still confused.

**-Back to Patricia and Rufus- **

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Uhhh… what are you doing out here?" She shot back.

"I asked you first." He crossed his arms.

"I had a break up."

"I was actually looking for a victim. I guess re-kidnapping you will have to do." He shrugged and grabbed her arm. She was too weak to fight back for a change. He dragged her deeper into the woods and stopped by a red car. It stood out in the dark.

"Get in." He actually threw her in, because she was half asleep. She soon fell back to sleep during the trip. 

**XxX **

As soon as they returned to the warehouse, he had to bring her into the reclining chair. He opened his cell phone and dialed Victor's phone number.

"Hullo?" Victor asked from the other line.

"Ahhh Victor. Remember me?" Rufus asked.

"Zeno! What do you want?" Victor asked.

"Oh, you know what I need."

"What would I give you the elixir and cup? Or even the chosen one?" Victor asked.

"Because, I am holding Patricia captive. Again."

The line went dead.

**I had to stop it there **

**Anyways I know it was a bit longer. It took me awhile to plan this out. And I am sorry for the break up of patrome. I will put them back together in the end. **

**And I know there was A LOT of A/Ns but that is kinda because I felt like I needed to explain stuff. AND my friend is reading this! **

**Errr… I hope it was long enough for you guys! **

**And I needed to bring back Rufus and kill of the drawing part for a bit. Let me tell you both Patrome and drawing will prevail! **


	7. Chapter 7

**BOOM BOOM POW! I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS **

**I really dunno how that had to do with my story… but yeah… onward with Stain Glass's sequel! **

Jerome was up, bright and early. He peaked in Patricia's room to see that her bed was empty. He raced down the stairs, to see if she may have crashed on the couch. There was no sign of Patricia. He sighed, and sat down.

He closed his eyes, just for a quick nap. Instead, he fell into a deep sleep.

"_Good mourning Patricia!" (A.N: LOL! Same line from the first time she was kidnapped) Rufus called into the abandoned warehouse. It looked like she was up for awhile. She glared daggers at the man who was holding her captive. _

"_What is so good about it?" She spat back. _

"_I don't know, but I did call Victor last night. I don't know if he will come for you. Or even tell ANYONE." He emphasized the word anyone. _

"_I don't believe you." Patricia shouted, and he closed a door, and locked it. _

Jerome woke up, wondering if that really was happening. He looked around the room, to see the other students eating breakfast.

"Guys, I just had the worst dream."

**XxX **

After AMBER told her bad dream, it was Jerome's turn. After he finished the dramatic story, some of the students exchanged looks.

"We know where she is." Nina said.

**I know it was REALLY short! I just have a bit of writers block. Next chapter will be all about Patricia in the ware house. And something she comes across. **


	8. AN

**Hello people who read Stain Glass! **

**This story currently is disconnected. I have no more ideas, and I if someone wants to try to help, PM or review to this! **


End file.
